Shut Up and Dance
by AmazinglyMediocre
Summary: "...but his voice was lost as she took Rogers' hands and led him onto the floor." Romanogers one-shot. Inspired by "Shut Up and Dance" by Walk the Moon.


**Hello everyone! This is just something that came to mind the other day and I decided to post it.**

He leaned back against the glass and watched the party. People were everywhere; dancing and singing and drinking and talking and kissing and enjoying themselves. The dancefloor was full of people moving to the beat, some alone, and others in pairs. Larger groups were perched at the bar or sitting on the couches around the room. Noise filled his ears: the racket of human voices mixed with the thumping bass of the music.

His friends were spread across the floor, each of them occupied with what they were doing. Clint and Natasha were both trying to talk a drunk Tony into calling it a night, Sam and Rhodey were seated at the bar, Bruce was beating Thor and Loki at a game of pool, Pietro was DJing, Bucky and Wanda were dancing, Pepper was busy being the hostess, and the Vision was bartending. He still had some of his servant-like tendencies from when he was just an AI.

Steve's eyes settled back on Nat. They always did. She looked beautiful tonight, her red hear curled and resting on her porcelain shoulders. She was in a black backless dress and red Converse sneakers that matched her hair. It all made her look younger and more innocent, in a sense.

As he watched them, Tony threw his hands in the air and gave in. Romanoff walked him out and Barton disappeared into the crowd. The archer soon reappeared next to him.

"You not gonna join in?" He grinned and motioned at the people dancing.

Rogers shook his head. "No, I'd rather not." He crossed his arms. "Why don't you?"

"I'd prefer that Laura not kill me," Clint pressed his lips together. "You'd better tell Barnes to keep his hands off of her." He was glaring at the dark-haired man.

Steve smiled as he found the two in question and in amusement at the shorter man's protective streak. "They look like they're enjoying themselves." He blinked as Natasha joined them.

"Is he talking about those two again?" She rolled her eyes when the soldier nodded. "Old man has to have something to gripe about." Barton started to protest, but his voice was lost as she took Rogers' hands and pulled him onto the floor.

"I'm not sure about this," he said as they started to move. He had been awake long enough to know how to dance and not look like an old man, but he still preferred not to. They passed Bucky and Wanda, the former of which caught his eye and winked. Steve made a face back.

"Come on, Steve, let go for once." Nat's eyes were bright. "Don't you dare look back," she said as his began to wander. "Just keep your eyes on me."

"I just—Bruce and—I don't know?" He looked down at her, noting that she seemed slightly hesitant. "You're holding back," he glanced around uncomfortably. He really didn't want to offend Banner.

She shook her head as he took another breath to talk. "Shut up and dance with me," she spun into his arms and tipped her head back on his shoulder to look at him. He took her hands as she whirled back, letting herself loosen up. The song soon ended and switched to something slower, bringing everyone on the dancefloor into pairs.

Natasha's back was warm and pliant under his hands as they made their way around the floor, her head pressed under his chin and her arms wrapped around his waist.

"What happened to your nerves?" He could feel her smile against his collarbone.

"I got over them," he murmured. It was nice, holding her like this. He wished he could have her, but Bruce seemed to be her only interest.

"What are you thinking about?" She pulled back and moved her hands to drape over his neck.

"You," he felt his ears burning.

She shook her head. "You think too much."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Sometimes," her eyes were intense. "I think you should take a break."

"And how would I do that?"

Her only answer was to stand on her toes and press her lips to his. He pulled her to him, nearly forgetting to keep moving his feet. One of her hands moved to curl into his hair, and the other held the collar on his leather jacket. They eventually pulled back, breathless, and a smile spread across his face.

"I think you're right," he kept her against his chest as he leaned in for another kiss.

"I didn't think Captain America would be this forward," she murmured after they broke apart.

"I don't think Captain America is here right now," he twirled her with one hand in the air as the beat sped up. She laughed and continued to spin, her dress floating around her. They eventually left the floor and made their way to the bar, finding seats and staying there well into the night, even after the crowd had faded and the music was nothing but a murmur in the background.

"You know you don't have to worry," she whispered before getting up and leaving him in the dimly lit room, with nothing but the taste of her on his lips and the leftover echoes from the party.

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**


End file.
